Technologies currently exist for transforming data and information into knowledge to be utilized in obtaining an understanding of a current situation. However, current technologies are facing huge challenges, including an overload of data and information. For example, current technologies struggle to parse and interpret data sources across diverse platforms and networks, particularly when significant amounts of data are unstructured (e.g., reports, articles, news feeds, Web pages, emails, and so on). Accordingly, improved knowledge discovery technologies are needed, which may more readily transform vast amounts of structured and/or unstructured data and information into knowledge to be utilized in obtaining an understanding of a current situation.